


When Moonlight Fills My Room

by leviathanchronicles



Series: Spenlex Stuff [2]
Category: Criminal Minds, Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Domestic Fluff, F/M, I didn't want anything sad lmao I love them, back at it again with the
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 12:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviathanchronicles/pseuds/leviathanchronicles
Summary: Obligatory lazy morning fic, because every pairing needs one, and these two are practically made for it. Or a slightly stressed version of it, anyways.





	When Moonlight Fills My Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lexiesdilemmas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexiesdilemmas/gifts).



> ayyy my second real fic for these two ! this was a commission for lex, whom i love dearly <3 
> 
> the title is a vague reference to miss saigon, which lex is also introducing me to. honestly, i just love her. 
> 
> as always, i appreciate comments of any sort!

She wakes up to his arm around her waist and blankets tossed to the foot of the bed; the air conditioner in Reid’s apartment never seems to work properly, and in order to handle body heat, they’d had to sacrifice a blanket. She smiles as she remembers the conversation that had preceded this decision, as both of them acted as though their sleeping arrangement was more important than, say, getting that air conditioner fixed, or maybe finding a place where they don’t nearly suffocate in their sleep.

She leans her head back to glance at him, and he pulls her closer, burying his face in her neck. She’s no detective, but she’s willing to guess that he’s been awake for a while before her; neither of them have particularly normal sleep schedules, so the fact that they managed to rest for this long is astounding in and of itself. 

Lexie makes a show of trying to sit up, but there’s no heart in it. She’d prefer to stay here just as much as he would, heatstroke and obvious discomfort notwithstanding. That said, her shift starts in a couple hours, and she’d at least like some time to enjoy breakfast before everything becomes hectic. She knows Reid starts at the same time; barring the days he spends in other cities, his schedule is much less erratic than hers, and thus, much easier to plan around. 

“Spence…” She punctuates her whisper with a yawn and tugs at his arm. He doesn’t move, but she can feel him grin, and she shakes her head in exasperation. 

“We don’t need to be up yet.” He mutters, finally moving over to rub his eyes. Lexie takes advantage of the separation, rolling over to face him and smiling again. His hair hardly seems to have moved at all; she wonders if her hair is as messy right now as his always is.

“You don’t even know what time it is!” She protests, laughing as she does. He finally opens his eyes, squinting at her and smiling immediately after; it’s a wonderful sight to wake up to. 

“Not time to be up?” He’s hopeful, but she doesn’t give in. A light kick to his shin, and she stands up, mind already moving to organize the day. Lazy mornings are lovely, but they’re hardly the foundation of a strong career. 

She’s in the shower before he’s even begun to move around, leaving him to his own devices. It’s a valid decision; as soon as she steps out, he hands her a coffee in a chipped mug. His own mug is similarly damaged; he mentioned once that he’d gotten them like that, but she knows the one she’s holding had been dropped by him the first time she’d visited his apartment (he’d made a tongue in cheek comment, and she’d laughed, and that was enough to fluster him completely -- that date had been spent with them cleaning up coffee and him commenting on how the carpet was a mess, anyways).

“I don’t know, I can still tell this is coffee. You sure you put enough sugar in?” She speaks wryly, but she starts to smile in the middle of her first sip. He shrugs, tipping his own cup towards her in acknowledgement; between the two of them, they must go through a pound of sugar every week. The coffee tastes great, of course -- they’ve memorized each other’s preferences, yes, but she thinks that she might just be too distracted by the way he crinkles his nose before taking a sip to worry about the taste. 

It isn’t until they’re halfway through their cups that Lexie suggests they move to the table instead of hovering outside the bathroom. Once seated, their conversation actually starts; that is, it turns to work, a topic they can never really escape.  
She’s holding her hair back with one hand in a quasi-ponytail, having neglected to grab a band off the bathroom counter, as she discusses some of the more common issues cropping up. She knows she’s said most of this before -- in fact, she catches herself in the middle of a story and winces, taking a drink. No doubt, he must be bored as sin. Before she can apologize, though, he leans forward almost impatiently. 

“Did you get it figured out?” She can’t tell if his question comes from genuine curiosity or a desire to calm her nerves, but either way, she appreciates how intent he seems on hearing her to the end. Even so, after she finishes that story, she gestures for him to speak; she doesn’t want to fill the room with her words. It’s anxiety as much as it is affection; as he fills in with his own narrative, she can take a deep breath and listen to what he says.

Eventually, the two note the time, and then they’re grabbing keys and jackets, tossing things to each other and making promises to call on break, should a break arise. They split into their separate ways with matching smiles.

Lexie’s feet are beginning to ache by the time her scheduled lunch pops up; she sits down just long enough to pull out her phone before she’s asked to get back to work, just for a moment. It isn’t until that evening that she can send Reid a text about her inability to call him; a few minutes later, he responds with an equally apologetic note that he’s on his way to Mississippi. By the time she finally gets home, she’s a mess. Her bed feels much too cold without having to choose between a warm body and a warm blanket, and as she stands to turn down the air conditioning, her phone screen lights up. 

It’s a facetime request; she opens it only to be greeted by complete darkness and a whispered apology, because it’s the middle of the night, and honestly, Reid hadn’t even expected her to pick up. The two only manage to chat for a few minutes before they both become too tired to continue. 

Lexie hangs up and rolls over, pulling in on herself. Though logic tells her that the light streaming through her window is merely one of the many manmade lights in the world, she likes to think it’s the moon. There, wrapped around herself in a cold house with her phone completely silent -- she deserves the moon.

Multiple states away, Reid yawns as he stares at the moon outside his window -- a benefit to staying in a small town, he supposes. He wonders if Lexie can see the moon, too, if she’s even gotten a chance to appreciate it.

Their next call is much longer and dedicated to discussions of great discoveries.


End file.
